Drugs, Money and Gang Fights
by Ice-sphix
Summary: You know that kid that sits in the back of your class, who sits there with his hood up and the shadows blocking his face? You don't really care about him because he's a nobody. Well it's about time you started seeing things through his eyes. YAOI.


Drugs, Money and Gang Fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the manga, or the anime.

Warning: Yaoi, possible lemon, sexy!smart!Naru, undecided pairings and Un Beta-ed

Released Date: June 26 2008

I have no commitment to this story. I will update it when I feel like it…because I'm a lazy bum. I can't even promise that I will update, but I will try. I'm actually trying to see if it's a good story. I'm not sure though…

Drugs, Money and Gang Fights

Chapter 1

A crash of garbage cans could be heard from a dark alley that connected itself to a dimly lit street. The night was shady and the moon was hidden behind clouds with no sign of activity other than an underground club that produced red, green and blue lights.

The alley beside it also had sign of life. A dark haired man in his early twenties pinned a blond boy in his late teens to the cold, brick alley wall. The brunet attached his mouth the younger male's neck, biting and sucking to leave deep red hickeys on the flawless sun kissed skin while he moved his hand to the bottom of the boys shirt.

Before the man had a chance to travel his hand up the boy's body however, he was ripped off the blond and flung into the opposite concrete wall. The man looked up from his spot on the ground to see cold off white eyes staring back at him.

" Gaara wants his money, Koma." The newly entered man said. He had long brown hair that was loosely tied at the back. He also had dull white eyes with no pupil, but it didn't change how beautiful the man's face was.

"Yeah, like I said, when I get it he gets it. Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to at the moment." his eyes glanced to were he had just been, to find the space empty and no sign of the blond haired boy anywhere. "What the hell?!" he shouted.

"I see you've met one of my… _'co-workers'_." The man staring down at him smirked.

"What?! The little bitch was just playing me?!" Koma cried out in rage. He couldn't believe that he had just been played like that.

"Hum, yes, it would seem so." The long haired mans smirk became wider. " Now about that money…"

"I told you that I don't have it!" Another shout came from the floored man.

" Well you seemed quite eager to pay Naruto-kun for a good time. Did you honestly think that I would miss something like that?" The unknown man said with a calm face, all the while pulling a knife from his long black jacket's pocket.

"Wai-wai-wait!" Koma studded shoving his hand in his jean pocket and pulling out a roll of hundred dollar bills. " There's twelve hundred there, Neji. Tell Gaara that I'll have the rest by Tuesday!"

Neji yanked the money from the stuttering mans hand and began counting the money. " You have until Tuesday but after that… well, only fate can tell what will happen to you."

With that Neji stepped to the side letting the dark haired man scurry out from the alley and run down the deserted street as if his life depended on it. Even though he was running he did not miss the figure of the golden haired teenager that he had been with earlier, standing up against the wall near the mouth of the alley.

"Well Naruto-kun, if it isn't a nice suprise seeing you here." Neji said as he made his way out of the alley and towards the blond.

" Gaara said that he wanted me to do this alone." Naruto said after he took a long drag of the cigarette that he was holding in his mouth.

" Yes, he did say that." The long haired nineteen-year-old said as he took in the view of his friend.

The boy had shaggy golden blond hair that shinned in the dull light of the street light a few feet from where they were standing. He had light tanned skin and whisker like scars on his face. The blond stood there with his eyes closed feeling Neji's eyes take in his breath taking features, but ignoring it. The brunette ran his eyes over the tanned skin on his face and then ran them down the flawless neck and stopping at a large red mark on the collarbone.

" Gaara won't be too happy about that." He said pointing at the hickey.

Naruto's eyes opened to reveal sky blue sapphires " Gaara isn't my boyfriend." He said directing a sideways glare at Neji.

" No, but he is your boss. And just because he isn't your boyfriend doesn't mean he doesn't want to be." Neji flashed the shorter boy an all knowing smirk and then turned to leave. "You coming?"

Naruto sighed but followed anyway.

………

"So Class, it would seem that Sasuke has the highest score on the test, yet again." The teacher of the math class stated while he handed out the remaining tests to his math students.

" And I got second the highest score, right Mr. Kakashi?" A girl with dull pink hair asked with a smile plastered on her face and a sickly sweet tone that was obviously fake.

"Umm. No that would be Mr. Uzumaki, again." Kakashi replied making the girl feel like a total idiot.

"What? But sir there isn't anyone in this class with that name!" She stated while trying to regain her pride.

"Yes there is." The young silver haired teacher made his way to the back of the room and placed a nearly perfect test on a desk that also held a navy blue binder and a black pen. "This would be Mr.Uzumaki, Sakura."

Sakura turned her gaze from the desk to the person who sat at it. He was obviously a boy, because he wore a baggy black wooded sweater that only a boy could pull of. The hood of the sweater hid the boy's upper half of his face in shadows. The sweater also had a giant 'X' written in scratchy red print on the front, with the zipper running through it.

The boy reached his hand up from where he had it hanging lazily beside him. He reached out and grabbed the test in his hand and slipped it into his binder without looking at it. All the while making a few of the chains that hung from his black loose jeans jingle.

"Hi-him?! But nobody even new he existed!" Sakura screeched not wanting her place as the second smartest, to go to a loner.

"And now you do." Kakashi said with a smile right before the bell rang and the room evacuated.

"Thank you so much for letting the world know that I exist, Kakashi." The hooded boy said sarcastically as he got up to leave the now empty classroom.

"Any time Naruto-chan." Kakashi said with a grin on his face and watch as Naruto made his way out the door for lunch.

Naruto had noticed, but didn't seem to care, that he had caught the curious eyes of some of his classmates. He had to admit though, that he was royally pissed off that his hard work of trying to be unnoticed for his time in school, had all just gone down the drain because of his stupid teacher. Why couldn't Kakashi just keep his mouth shut and keep that little pink haired girl happy?

He also didn't fail to notice that one Uchiha Sasuke had decided to fallow him.

Naruto was headed to the library on the third floor, were no one ever went without being told, so he could get some quite time and hide from the people who had just recently took interest in his existence. He was also going to come up with a plot to destroy Hatake Kakashi.

The blond soon reached the deserted library and made his way to the very back corner were a rectangular wooden table sat with four wooden chairs were gathered around it, two on each side.

He sat down and pulled out his scheduled memorised his remaining classes.

Period 1,Gym, Mr. Gai, Gym B

Period 2, Math, Mr. Kakashi, Room 234

Period 3, Lunch, Cafeteria

Period 4, Media Arts, Mr. Ebisu, Room 116

Period 5, English, Mr. Asuma, Room 333

Naruto had to reframe from looking up, when he heard the sound of the door opening on the other side of the room. He could see a black haired boy in a navy v-neck shirt, coming in his direction. As the boy approached he could see him taking a seat in the table next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke

"Aren't you suppose to be with your friends?" The Uchiha asked looking over at Naruto.

"Aren't you suppose to be with your fan club?" Naruto bit back, slightly turning towards the raven-haired boy, but still hiding his face in the shadow of his hood and hidden from view. Sasuke cringed, but other than that he just ignored the question and started working on some unfinished work in his binder.

Another hour passed and neither of the two had said a thing to each other. Naruto had already finished the work that he was assigned in math class and began reading a book ancient Egypt that he had picked out of the history section. Sasuke however was still doing the science work that he had received in first period. He would occasionally look up to see what Naruto was doing.

After another few minutes the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Naruto got up and put away the book that he was reading. When he returned from the shelves he noted that the Uchiha had already left. He packed up his stuff and headed to his fourth period class as well.

He was just heading down the stairs when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen before flipping it open.

"Hey Kiba." He said and continued down the stairs.

" Hey, Naru. Gaara wants to see you." A voice said from the phone's speaker.

"Now?" Naruto asked, kind of curious about what could be so important that Gaara would pull him out of school for.

"Yeah. He wants to know exactly what happened last night." Kiba said with a sigh.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Naruto flipped his phone shut and changed his direction to the school parking lot.

……………

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cooed when she discovered the raven sitting at the back of the classroom. She made her way over to the boy. "Can you believe the nerve of that Uzumaki kid?" She said in a huffed voice. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her. The boy had said nothing in math class, so why was Sakura so mad at him?

"Did you say Uzamaki?" Sakura and Sasuke looked over to the source of the voice. A boy that looked very similar to Sasuke stood near them with a fake smile on his lips.

"Yeah. Do you know him Sai-kun?" Sakura said as she sucked up the good looking boy.

"If your talking about Uzumaki _Naruto_ then no, I don't know him." Sakura's face fell. "But I have heard quite a bit about him.

" You have?! Let me guess he's such a reject that even people from your gang beat him up, right?" Sakura said smiling, as she thought of how many people wanted to beat up this Uzumaki guy.

Well, actually," Sai continued, receiving a curious glance from the Uchiha. "I think he's in a group called the Corp. They mostly deal with drugs and keep the small gangs in check. They aren't people you want to mess around with."

" What?!" Sakura said, outraged at the news. " But he's, like, invisible!" Sai just shrugged and went to his seat. He didn't feel like dealing with the pink haired girl's shit.

" Can you believe that Sasuke?" Sakura ranted to the only raven left in her line of vision. "That shadowy freak is in a gang that rivals ours."

Sasuke shrugged, much like Sai had. As long as Uzumaki didn't get in the way, he wouldn't bother him.


End file.
